Consumer product plastic bottles such as disposable plastic water bottles are known to be equipped with a plastic cap which includes an upper ceiling portion, a cylindrical side wall portion, and internal helical side wall threads for receiving and threadedly engaging external helical threads extending about the bottle's neck. In many instances, a user of such common plastic bottle and plastic cap combination will remove the bottle's cap while intending to totally consume the bottle's liquid contents without any recapping or reclosing of the bottle. In such circumstances, such user understands that the need for the cap's performance of its bottle closing and liquid retaining function has ended. Such circumstances and understanding often lead to the user's immediate disposal of the cap. While the user's subsequent disposal of the plastic bottle typically is properly directed to a recyclable plastics bin, the user's earlier disposal of the bottle's plastic cap is less often directed to recycling, and such caps are often improperly disposed of, becoming ground and water polluting litter.
The instant inventive bottle capping assembly solves or ameliorates the above discussed problems, defects, and deficiencies of common bottle and cap assemblies, while retaining substantially all of those components' normal functionality, by providing a specially configured cap which is capable of symbiotically performing a bottle neck and bottle lip actuated port opening function at the cap's ceiling.